Life's a Witch
by Shae07
Summary: Sequel to Blurred Lines. The witch after Lexi finally makes her appearance and she wants what most the bad guys/girls do, to put an end to the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Lex," Sam taps on the bedroom door, "Dean will be back soon with some breakfast, are you up?"

He listens for a response and after a moment, he cracks the door open enough to let light from the hallway in. Lexi's arm is hanging off the side of the bed haphazardly and he flips the light switch on to get a better view of her. She's as pale as a ghost, her eyes look sunken almost, she's drenched in sweat, and there's blood coming from her nose.

"Lexi," he calls her name, hoping for a response as he rushes to the bed, but knowing he won't get one. He places a hand on her forehead, she's burning up, just as he thought, but she's breathing. He quickly scoops her up and rushes out of the room.

Sam bursts through the ER doors, Lexi is cradled in his arms, "MY SISTER NEEDS HELP!"

One look at the man with the sickly girl and anyone can tell she is deathly ill, so a nurse and a doctor are quick to come to him and they get Lexi on a bed, get her info from him, and they rush her off into a room quickly. He stares in shock at the chaos before him as the doctor and nurses rush frantically around the bed his friend is laying on.

"What the hell happened?" he looks over and sees his brother running through the doors towards him.

Sam shakes his head, "I…I don't know. I just found her."

"Cas is on his way," Dean looks through the large glass door leading to the room where they're working on her, "maybe he can…"

"I panicked," Sam says, "She was burning up Dean."

"You did the right thing," he reassures his brother.

After what feels like an eternity, and at least two cups of coffee later, the doctor comes out of the room and approaches the three men who are waiting in the chairs.

"You're her brother," he says to Sam, who stands up quickly nodding his head.

"We have her stable now," the doctor begins, "but I don't have any good answers right now. She has a virus, it's not contagious, but it's spreading rapidly. We're pumping antibiotics in her trying to get ahead of it. She's awake now, you can see her. I'm running some more tests, so I hope to have some answers soon."

"Thank you," Sam says as the doctor nods before walking away and the three of them make their way into the hospital room.

Lexi looks over and gives a weak smile at her visitors as they make their way over to the bed.

"You scared me," Sam says as he sits down beside the bed.

"Sorry," her voice is hoarse and scratchy sounding.

"May I?" Cas questions as he approaches her.

Lexi nods her head in approval as he does what she calls a 'full body Cas scan' which is way more thorough than a Cat scan. Cas' face gives his findings away and it's not good, "This isn't normal. Something is different...like magic."

"What?" the brothers say simultaneously.

"She's been in the bunker since she got back yesterday," Sam pulls his phone from his pocket, dialing Rowena quickly.

"That explains why the doctors can't figure it out," Cas states.

"Can't you help her?" Dean asks.

The man in the trench coat shakes his head solemnly, "It's too strong."

Meanwhile, at the front desk, a young receptionist with long blonde hair looks suspiciously over at the room with the three men gathered around the bed and picks up phone receiver next to her. She punches a phone number into the keypad and waits for the person on the other end of the line to answer.

"Hi," she says quietly, looking around to make sure no one is listening to her, "it's me. Lexi Wilson was just admitted. Yes…of course."

Later that evening, while Cas steps out to check on Jack, the boys wait patiently on Rowena to arrive. Lexi is sitting up, looking a bit better than she did this morning. The door opens to her room and she sees the bright smiling face of Noah, the guy in charge of bringing her food. His hair is jet black and cut short, his skin is milk chocolate smooth, and from the way he checked out her friends the first time he came in the room, she knew he played for the other team.

"Looking better baby girl," he says giving her a nod of approval, "you'll be out of this bed in no time."

He places a tray in front of her as she smiles, then drops her voice a little as if she's asking him a secret, "Were you able to get them?"

Noah glances across to Dean sitting in the chair watching the TV mounted on the wall and then back to Lexi, "Since it was for that smoke show over there, yes."

"Thank you," she gives him a quaint smile and he pats her leg as he leaves the room, checking both men out once more as he walks by.

Lexi takes the top off the tray and instead of food, there are three Jell-O cups with plastic spoons. She whistles to get Dean's attention and tosses him a cup, then she tosses Sam one.

"Score," he says enthusiastically as he reaches across to grab the spoon she hands him.

"Thanks," Sam says appreciatively as he takes his spoon.

They haven't finished their Jell-O when the blonde receptionist enters the room and looks at them disapprovingly, "Visiting hours are over."

"But her aunt is almost here," Dean flashes a flirtatious smile, "She really wants to see her, can't we just hang out for a little…"

"No," the woman cuts him off sharply, "you have to go."

The man looks over at his brother and they both glance to Lexi who shrugs her shoulders, "It's okay, I'll see you in the morning."

Sam stands up and places a hand on her shoulder for a moment, "We'll be back first thing tomorrow."

Lexi smiles, "Sounds good."

The boys gather their jackets and start to walk toward the door.

"Guys," Lexi calls from the bed, and the two stop to look back at her, "bring me some _real _coffee and doughnuts, please."

"You got it princess," Dean replies before heading out the door.

They make their way outside where Cas is sitting on a bench and he looks at them curiously, "What's going on?"

"Visiting house are over," Dean responds.

He walks over and opens the driver side door of the Impala as Sam looks at him across the roof of the car, "She'll be okay, right?"

His older brother looks at him for a moment and shrugs his shoulders, "It's a hospital, she'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"SHE WHAT?!" Dean's voice booms through the lobby of the hospital. Sam and Rowena stand behind him, both sharing looks of confusion.

"She was discharged AMA this morning," the doctor responds calmly.

"By herself?" he questions angrily.

"No," the doctor replies, "she was with her aunt."

There's a moment of silence, no one knows how to respond to this turn of events.

"It's time you knew the truth," Sam steps forward, having quickly come up with a story, "this is my partner Agent Evans, I'm Agent Hemsworth. We're FBI agents and she was major witness in an ongoing investigation. I'm going to need to see your security footage."

Dean slowly begins to nod his head, catching on to his brother's idea, "What he said."

As the screen does a playback, they see Lexi come out of her hospital room, she doesn't look as if she's in any sort of distress. She does look better than she did when they had left her the night before, she's dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair pulled up into a ponytail. She stops in the middle of the screen and looks up and around as if she's searching for something and stops looking once her eyes lock onto the security camera.

"She's looking for the camera," Sam notes.

Lexi squats down as if tying her shoe and stays there a few moments, as another person comes into frame and stops to stand beside the girl. The dark-haired hunter fidgets with her shoe for a minute longer giving enough time for the woman standing beside her to glance around and the camera to get a good shot of her face.

"My God," Rowena says recognizing the woman on the screen, "that's Kristina Willoughby."

"Who's she?" Dean questions.

"How do I put this?" the red-head thinks for a moment, "what's the phrase you use, gun for hire. When someone bad hires someone worse to do their dirty work?"

"A hitman," Sam says.

"Yes," Rowena agrees, "except she's a witch, so her clientele is much worse."

"She sent Lexi back?" Sam questions.

Rowena nods, "Katrina is known for doing spells within spells. She must have put the virus in as a back-up spell. When I brought Lexi back the virus was released in her body, leaving you no choice but to bring her to the hospital."

"Then Katrina was alerted as soon as she was admitted," Dean says.

"But why Lexi?" Sam asks the question on everyone's mind.

Lexi looks around the small room she's in, it's all concrete with no windows. Her hands are handcuffed in front of her and there's a chain leading from them which is anchored to the wall behind her. The woman hadn't said much in the hospital. Only told her that she was a witch and if she didn't cooperate, her friends would die an excruciatingly painful death. Lexi assumes she's responsible for sending her back and for giving her the virus, which luckily, she took away when they left the hospital, mainly because she didn't want to deal with a 'stupid sickly human'.

_Even when I'm not looking for trouble, trouble finds me_, Lexi thinks to herself as she reaches up to scratch the side of her head.

The door to her room opens and a familiar face looks at her, but he's not smiling this time and Lexi's mouth drops open in betrayal, "Noah."

"Sorry baby girl," he replies, but his face doesn't change as he comes in, unlocks the chain from the wall and pulls her like dog out of the room.

Lexi is taken down a long dark hallway and into another room where the woman from before is sitting on the other side of an old desk. Noah shoves Lexi into the chair in front of the desk and steps to the side like a good man servant would.

"Alexandra Wilson," the woman says, looking at a file folder in her hands, "I thought this was going to be easy."

"I'm sorry," Lexi interrupts raising her handcuffed hands up, as if she's asking the principal a question, "I think you have the wrong person, I don't know what's going on."

"You're Alexandra Wilson," the brunette woman responds, pulling photos out of the file folder, she tosses a photo on the desk in front of Lexi, "Sam and Dean Winchester's pretty little pet."

The picture is a surveillance photo taken from across the street of the three of them sitting inside the Impala. She doesn't like being followed and this bitch is crossing a line.

"Friend of former British Men of Letters, Arthur Ketch," the witch continues, laying down a photo of Lexi and Ketch from a case they worked several months back.

"Friend of Charlie Bradbury," another photo falls, but it's her and Apocalypse Charlie from a couple months ago, "fun fact, she's supposed to be dead."

"Former or current lover, I guess it all depends on your location," the woman continues as she lays down a photo of her and Greyson sharing a kiss outside of his house, "of Greyson Moore, brother to current Men of Letters, Logan Moore."

"What do you want?" Lexi's voice is stern.

"You didn't do what I wanted," Katrina replies, "I sent you back to take care of a problem, and you didn't do that."

"I must have missed that email," the dark-haired girl states, "What exactly was I supposed to do?"

"My client wants Michael off the board, and to do that requires stopping something before it starts. The best stopping point I could find was right before your bestie Charlie died," the witch explains, "So that's where I sent you. It gave you enough reason to _stick _around, to see your dead best friend again, but I underestimated you Alexandra. I just assumed you would save her, that you wouldn't let her die all over again. You knew when, you knew where, and you knew how."

Lexi's stomach drops, Charlie had crossed her mind, but she was focused on trying to get back home. _I did the right thing, didn't I? Should I have saved Charlie? _

"But you didn't save her," Katrina continues, "so here we are, back to square one."

"If I had," Lexi begins, "what would that have changed?"

"Charlie was the key," she replies, "She would have broken the cures and freed Dean from the Mark of Cain without releasing the darkness. No Amara equals no Lucifer which equals no Michael."

Lexi wants to vomit, she should have saved her friend. She could have saved Charlie, and saved Dean, and possibly never met either of the Winchesters. A list of 'what if's' starts streaming through her mind but then Katrina continues, "Charlie still dies of course, the Stynes are quite vengeful."

The sick feeling subsides as Katrina gathers the photos up and puts them back in the file folder giving Lexi a twisted smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Rowena walks into the war room and places her bag on top of the table as Sam comes from the other room carrying a hairbrush.

"This is hers," he says to Rowena, handing her the brush.

"We should look into microchipping," Dean says randomly as Rowena pulls some things from her bag, his brother cocks his head at him in confusion, "you know, like they do with dogs."

"You want to chip Lexi like a cocker spaniel?" Sam looks at his brother in disbelief.

"I'm just saying," Dean tries to defend his statement, "if it saves time finding me, stick one of them my neck."

"You know they don't work like GPS," Sam replies.

"Oh…well they should."

"Boys," Rowena says to them, "Please, be quiet. I need to concentrate"

"What's your game plan now?" Lexi asks Katrina as she lays the file folder on the desk.

"Your friends will be here soon enough," the witch responds, "I don't know where Michael is, but I can start by taking his vessel off the board and Lucifer's while I'm at it."

"So, you're going to kill the Winchesters?" Lexi asks with a smile, "Okay."

"We'll see who gets the last laugh," Katrina says menacingly.

"Bigger bitches than you have tried," the dark-haired girl retorts, which earns her a fling of Katrina's wrist. The force sends her and the chair flying across the room into the concrete wall. The chair explodes from the force upon impact.

A man enters the room quickly and looks from the girl on the floor to the woman standing behind the desk, "You have a visitor ma'am."

"Who is it?" Katrina asks.

"A Rowena Macleod."

"That old hag," Katrina rolls her eyes, "what does she want?"

"Says she has something you might be interested in, a Book of the Damned," the man replies.

Katrina's eyes grow wide at the remark, "Show her in."

Lexi doesn't move or acknowledge the recognition of the name as her red-headed friend enters the room, instead she thinks about the fact her whole body is going to hurt tomorrow from the beating it just took.

"Katrina," Rowena says unpleasantly.

"Rowena," the witch responds, "how did you get the Book of the Damned."

"I didn't say I have it," she replies, "I know where it is."

"Why would you tell me?"

"I need work Katrina," Rowena replies, "I'm bored out of my mind. Toss an old friend some scraps."

"We weren't friends," the brunette corrects her.

"You know what I meant."

"Show her to my office," Katrina tells one of the men, "I'll be there momentarily, I have some things to finish up first and we'll discuss this further."

Rowena nods her head in understanding and follows the man out of the room, making quick careful eye contact with the brothers who are being dragged into the room by two men, their wrists in handcuffs.

"Look who we found trying to come in the back door," the man holding Sam states as they enter the room.

"Well Alexandra," Katrina looks to the girl on the floor, "I told you they would come for you."

"I didn't say they wouldn't," Lexi pops off.

"You good over there?" Dean questions his friend on the floor.

"Aces," Lexi replies, while she touches the knot on her head that's forming, and she feels something else in her hair she had forgotten about. _Bingo._

"Put them in separate rooms," Katrina orders.

"What about the witch?" the man holding Dean's arm questions.

"I know she's working with them," the brunette responds with a smile, which causes the brothers to share a look of concern and Lexi realizes this wasn't in their plan, "I already put a magical barrier in place around my office, she's utterly useless in there. You two walked straight into what you thought was a mouse trap but turns out it's a bear trap."

The two men start to drag the boys out of the room. Sam and Dean share looks of concern between themselves and Lexi climbs to her feet noticing their exchanges and pleads, "Please, don't do this."

"Starting to feel a little too real sweetheart?" Katrina seethes as Lexi watches in fear as the boys disappear.

A few moments pass before Katrina orders Noah to get Lexi back to her room and he walks over, pulling the chain up and gently taking Lexi by the arm.

"I really am sorry," he says, his voice softer this time as they walk out of the room and Lexi looks up at him, seeing an opportunity.

"Noah," she says, grabbing his arm with both her hands, her eyes pleading with him, "please, please, just let me say good-bye."

The man looks at her not wanting to give in to this request and she sobs, "I didn't say good-bye, please."

Noah's face shows he's conflicted with this, so she keeps laying it on thick, "Wouldn't you want to say good-bye Noah, please. I'm begging you, please."

The man looks up and down the hallway for anyone else and says quickly, "You better make it quick."

"I promise," she nods her head.

"I will change this though," Noah says unlocking her handcuffs and pulling one arm behind her back, "just in case."

Realizing quickly what's happening, she uses her free hand to wipe the tears from her face, but he doesn't see what she slides in her mouth.

Dean looks up as the door opens and he sees Noah from the hospital let Lexi enter the room adding, "Say your good-byes girl, quickly."

Like her, he's attached to a chain in the wall and Lexi can see from the marks on his wrists he's been trying to slide the cuffs off with no luck.

"This your plan?" she says quietly as she approaches.

"Not exactly," he replies, "now I'm improvising."

"Me too, I brought you a present."

"It's not my birthday…" she interrupts him by pushing her lips against his.

"That work?" she questions as she pulls away looking up at him, his eyebrows are still raised in surprise.

"Best present ever," he smirks as Noah pulls her out of the room and shuts the door back.

Once they're out of sight, Dean lets the bobby pin Lexi slipped him slide out from between his lips.

Noah leads Lexi across the hall to the other room and opens the door, "Hurry up."

The dark-haired girl walks across the room to her friend and suddenly she is very aware of their height difference.

"What are you doing?" Sam questions her as she comes closer.

"We're improvising," Lexi begins, "Dean's plan A, you're plan B, and I don't have a plan C. So, one of you better get out of here. Come down here for a minute Optimus Prime, I need to tell you something."

"Optimus?"

"In this moment, I realize you're a freaking giant dude," she says as he smirks but leans down closer to her level.

"Sam," she starts to instruct him, "go with this, or I swear I'll show Dean the hair products. I'll do it."

The man furrows his brow at the threat and doesn't pull away as Lexi pushes her lips into his and he can't help but smile as he takes the bobby pin from her and slips it in between his lower jaw his cheek, "Nice move Bee."

Noah pulls Lexi back to the door commenting, "You little minx."

"A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Later the two henchmen each enter the rooms containing the Winchesters separately and after a few moments, Sam and Dean exit the rooms, locking the doors behind them. Dean chambers a round in the pistol he pulled from the man he left in the room, as does his brother, and he looks at him curiously, "How'd you get out?"

"We need to find Lexi and Rowena," Sam states changing the subject as he turns to walk down the hallway.

Dean jogs a little to catch up with his brother, checking the windows of the doors to the rooms as they make their way down the hall.

"Over here," Dean says quietly as he uses the key, he lifted off his bad guy to unlock the door.

The two of them enter the room quickly, Sam standing guard at the door while Dean works to get the handcuffs off Lexi who smirks, "It's about time Chip and Dale."

"Incoming," Sam says quietly, leaning back against the wall, Dean moves out of the view of the window on the door and Lexi stands there as if nothing is going on.

Noah looks in the window and Lexi motions for him to come inside, he rolls his eyes but unlocks the door. He takes two steps into the room before Sam knocks him out cold and Lexi drops the handcuffs.

"Sorry about that," she says to Noah's unconscious body as the three of them exit the room.

"Do you know where Katrina's office is?" Dean questions Lexi and she shakes her head as they hear a gunshot ring out from the other end of the hall.

The three of them rush toward the sound of the gunshot, Lexi staying back behind the two men with guns, wishing she was armed with something. The door before them opens, Rowena steps out, Dean's pistol in her hand, and the two men drop their weapons in relief.

"I always come prepared," the red-head smiles handing Dean his gun back, and the three of them can see Katrina's lifeless body lying on the floor behind Rowena.

"When did you get this?" Dean questions her.

"I grabbed it before I got out of the car dearie," Rowena flashes a smile, "Shall we go?"

Lexi sticks her head through the office door to look at the woman lying on the floor, _I get the last laugh,_ "Haha bitch."

Lexi finishes explaining the plan Katrina had told her to the boys and Cas over Chinese take-out later that night at the bunker.

"I can't believe you were being followed and didn't know," Dean says.

"That's the scary part," Lexi replies.

"She didn't say who the client was?" Sam questions.

The girl shakes her head as she shoves lo Mein in her mouth.

"For someone on a break," Castiel begins, looking over to Lexi, "you've been busy."

Lexi nods her head as she takes a sip from the beer in front of her.

Dean sees his window and leans back in his chair, "You have no idea Cas."

"What?" the angel questions looking around the table, "What did I miss?"

"Time travel, deadly magical virus thing, stalker witch bitch, is that all?" Dean looks over at Lexi with a mischievous grin, then looks at Castiel, "Oh yea, Lexi slept with demon me when she went back in time and she made out with Sammy today."

Sam coughs on the General Tso's he's eating as Lexi mumbles to herself, "I need new friends."

Castiel places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I feel that way sometimes."

"I kissed you too smart ass," Lexi states to Dean, chunking a fortune cookie at him, "so we're all even here."

"Except Cas," Dean laughs.

"I'm good," Castiel replies quickly.

"Just like an elementary school peck," Dean continues.

"I think he's scared," Sam adds, glad to have the attention off him for once.

"Didn't the last girl to kiss you try to kill you?" Dean questions in amusement.

"I don't bite Cas," Lexi smiles as she takes another sip of her beer, "I promise."

"Not hard at least," Deans comment earns him another fortune cookie thrown in his direction.

"Just a quick peck Cas," the younger brother shoves the angel's shoulder playfully.

"Is this peer pressure," Castiel questions them, "I feel like this is peer pressure."

"Oh, a hundred percent,' Lexi agrees with him, "they're your friends."

"Do we have to keep them?" Castiel asks Lexi, ignoring the other two men at the table.

Lexi glances between them and shrugs her shoulders to Cas with a mischievous smile, "I mean, we could trade them in for newer models with less miles."

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

Their responses are simultaneous as they throw fortune cookies back at Lexi and Castiel. The four of them continue joking and eating their take-out, deciding to put finding out who Katrina's client is on the back burner, after all Michael is the number one priority.


End file.
